


Morning Routines

by Alielea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi, Non-Binary Chihiro, Pointless fluff, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielea/pseuds/Alielea
Summary: Mornings had a tendency to be a form of catharsis for all of them.Taka roused at five sharp every morning, much to the disheartenment of his lovers.Chihiro would usually be the next one to stagger out of bed.Mondo was always the last to rise.Mornings provided a small moment of intimacy and catharsis reserved for the early mornings between the three. A small moment of pleasant haziness that came in that slow and rough transition of mornings, made all the better by small moments of adoration between the three.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write these three reacting to Chihiro putting on makeup in the morning.  
> Not too proud of it, but consider: It's been three years since I last wrote Danganronpa fanfiction asdfklajf

Mornings had a tendency to be a form of catharsis for all of them. 

Taka roused at five sharp every morning, much to the disheartenment of his lovers. Sometimes Chihiro could beg him back to bed for fifteen minutes and not a second longer if she had been up late. However, they seemed to be the only one able to successfully coax him back to bed after his alarm. And yet, even then, come 5:15, he’d squirm out of whatever hold they or Mondo had managed to get on him and begin his own routine. 

Chihiro would usually be the next one to stagger out of bed unless she had been awake too late, in which case, Mondo would ride next. However, even if they had been working late, she usually would pad out of bed before Mondo. She would sit back and blearily blink at the wall either until Taka got out of the shower or until they had enough energy to push themselves up to make their way to the bathroom to shower. 

Mondo was always the last to rise, even if he’d wake up before Chihiro, taking a while to scroll through his phone, staying as still as possible if Chihiro was still asleep against him, her head pressed up against his chest, cheek smushed against him- thankfully, usually not drooling. He’d wait until Chihiro and Taka were already showered before getting up to take one himself or joining Chihiro in her’s, much to Taka’s discretion. 

Granted, he usually would end up being dragged out by Taka if he were to even entertain the thought of entering into the bathroom while Chihiro was in there by herself. 

From there, Taka would get dressed immediately after his shower and shaving as o comply with the school’s rule against facial hair and busy himself with preparing their bags for the day- ensuring that Chihiro’s computers and laptops were packed, along with her flash drives and wireless mouse- along with extra batteries for said wireless mouse. 

On an average day, Taka would finish his morning routine before 6:45, whereas Chihiro would rouse around 6:15 herself. 

Chihiro always took a moment out of her own routine to pad to Taka, of course as he was preparing their bag, sleepily moving to press to his back and press light kisses to the back of his neck that made the tips of his ear turn red. Occasionally, he would turn to reprimand her that such displays of affection were entirely inappropriate in such a setting, even if it was in their- read: his- private room. However, his complaints would quickly die down the moment Chihiro looked up with their own sleepy green eyes and nosed against his shoulder. 

Only after her morning kisses would she turn to go shower for herself. 

Chihiro was always careful to keep her showers only as long as they needed to be, coming out wrapped in at least two towels, shivering as they grappled for their own clothes, tucking their shirt into their skirt and leaving her jacket out, laying against the desk that she sat themselves at, small hands struggling to button the end of the sleeves for a few minutes before either surrendering them to Taka to button or managing to slip the tricky button into place. 

Occasionally, she would attempt some makeup. Nothing crazy, of course, no. That would draw too much unwanted attention to her, or make her feel paranoid that they were staring because she wasn’t passing as she wanted to. 

Taka would again attempt to reprimand her, reminding her that “makeup- no matter how little- is strictly against school rules and serves no desirable purpose.”  
It would be either the attempt at reprimand or Taka himself rousing Mondo to agree with him on those days that would wake Mondo just enough for him to turn over and bite back at Taka to leave Chihiro alone and let her wear “However much makeup she damn well pleased.” 

No matter how much Taka complained about it, of course, days, where she wore makeup to class, seemed to make him beam just a touch with a semblance of pride when walking her to her classes. As was the case on weeks where Mondo would refuse to shave and go to class just a touch scruffier- likely in an attempt to make Taka upset. 

Taka, while an embodiment of morality and rules, adored his partners. And in turn, they adored him. 

Chihiro’s morning routine lasted on average 55.78 minutes, occasionally running long into 58.94 minutes. 

Compared to his partners, Mondo’s morning routine was much more simplistic. Some mornings he would forego showers, those mornings were met with soft, teasing jabs from Chihiro when he would lean down and wrap his arms around their hips and pull her close from where she sat at the desk. Complaining about how he smelled as he pressed forceful kisses to her cheeks and jaw while her hands- dwarfed in comparison to him- would tauntingly press against his temple, attempting to shove him away. 

Mornings, where he did shower, were different, coming out of the shower just before Taka and Chihiro would leave, pressing a passing kiss to Chihiro’s hairline before sweeping Taka into a hug that he had no chance to escape from- successfully wetting his boyfriend’s uniform which would prompt endless complaining from Taka when he would come into the breakfast room. 

Mondo never had a set time to complete his morning routine, nor did he have a set amount of time it took him. However, Taka would hold up breakfast for him regardless, chastising him for his tardiness the moment he swept through the door. 

From there, they would separate after breakfast, heading to their own classes. 

Mornings provided a small moment of intimacy and catharsis reserved for the early mornings between the three. A small moment of pleasant haziness that came in that slow and rough transition of mornings, made all the better by small moments of adoration between the three.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated :) 
> 
> Insta: Alliealea


End file.
